Leaving home/Timon meets Rafiki the first time/Looking beyond what he sees
Here is how Timon leaves home and find a new one in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. That afternoon, Timon is hunched sadly as his mother emerged from the hole and approaches him. Timon's Mother: Ohh. Aw, Sweetie. Timon: I'm never gonna fit in here. Nobody even likes me. Timon's Mother: Sure they do, Honey. Sure they do! Timon: Besides you, Ma. And don't say anything about Dad or Uncle Max, they don't count. Timon's Mother: Uh, besides me, Dad, and Uncle Max? Um, there's, uh... Timon: I have to find my place; but it isn't here. Timon's Mother: Yes it is. We just haven't found it yet. But we will... (combs his hair again) Oh, here's an idea. You can run a trail... Timon: (impatient) Stop with the hair already. My place is out there, Ma. Oh, I may not know exactly where or how far, but I gotta go! Timon's Mother: (desperate to try one last idea) No, wait, wait, wait. I know. If we just... Timon: (pointed) Ma, I think you've helped enough. Timon's Mother: (paused, then acquiesces) Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, Honey. With that hoped, Timon came back to embrace her. Timon's Mother: Ooh. Ooh, I love you. Mmm! Timon: I love you, Ma. Then, she keeps hugging him, tighter and tighter until we start to hear crunching sound effects. Timon's Mother: Oh, Timmy. My Timmy. Mmm-mmm... Timon: (strained, muffled) Mom... choking... not breathing... Timon's Mother: Ooh. Mmm. Mmm-mmm. Timon: (aside) And people wonder why I have issues. Then, the embrace finally ended. Timon: (reassuring) I'll be okay! Timon's Mother: Oh, I know you will! (wistful) You will. Then, she slowly let go of Timon's hands. As he turned away, he then begins striding purposefully away into the sunset. Timon's Mother: (calling after him) Be careful! Timon: I will! (marching on a bit further) Timon's Mother: Don't talk to strangers! Timon: I know, Ma! (marching a bit more) Timon's Mother: Remember, wash behind your ears! Timon: (turned impatiently) Ma, I'm not a kid anymore! (resumed marching) Timon's Mother: Never go swimming without a buddy! Timon: Got it! Timon's Mother: (almost inaudible) Send us a message— (indistinct) Timon: (exasperated) Oy! (turned back and shouted at the top of his lungs) What?! Timon's Mother: I said, send us a message! Timon: What?! Timon's Mother: I said, send us a... Timon: (turned back to his path, waving her off) Good-bye, Ma! And so, Timon set off in earnest as he reached the open grasslands. Timon: (narrating) And so, with high spirits I boldly ventured off where no meerkat had dared to go before. I put my past behind me, ha! (as the screen fades into nighttime in the Pride Lands) And never looked back... Timon: (ended narrative, breaking suddenly into sobbing) Mommy! Mommy! Aah! Ha ha! (as a far shot of Timon, revealing that he is standing next to Rafiki's baobab tree) What am I doing? (sobs, as a shot changed to a close-up) Which way should I go? Rafiki: (appearing upside-down, hanging from a tree) That depends on what you seek. As Timon does a wild take, goes sprawling, it cuts back to the theater seats and silhouettes; Timon paused the movie. Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient monkey, right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. (clicked the remote as the movie resumes) Timon: (in the movie) Hey, where'd you come from? Rafiki: (laughs) Oh, the better question is, where are you going? Timon: (earnestly) Oh, someplace wonderful, Mister, where... where y—You didn't happen to catch the song I sang a few minutes ago, did ya? Rafiki: I didn't have the pleasure. Timon: To recap: I want to live in some beautiful place, outside... a carefree place where I don't have to hide or worry. Rafiki: (jumps down next to Timon and chuckles) Life without worry. You seek Hakuna Matata. Timon: Harpoon a tomato? Rafiki: Hakuna Matata, it means "No Worries." Timon: Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, Bub? (as Rafiki smacked him over the head with the stick) Ow! Hey! Rafiki: (gone into his mystic-monkey pose) To find it, you must look beyond what you see. Timon: What the heck is that supposed to mean? Rafiki: It means, look beyond what you see! Timon: (imitating Rafiki) Beyond what I see. Ha. Get a load of the monkey, gettin' all existential on me. Beyond what I see. (seeing a frog croaking on a rock) Hmm... Beyond what I see. (panned over to a tree stump a little farther away as immense and meaningful music started to rise) Beyond what I see... (panned to a tree in the distance with the music swelled louder) It's kinda hard to think with all this music. Beyond... what I see... (as he focused in on Pride Rock in the far distance as the music rises to a climax) Oh, wait a second. It's comin' to me. It's either that slug I ate or I'm having an epiphany! (as the camera zoomed in on Pride Rock) I'm going to the big pointy rock! Right? But the moment he turned around, Rafiki was gone. Timon: Who was that strange monkey? Ah, well. Dreamhome, here I come. With that on, Timon marched off in the direction of Pride Rock. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225